Apartment Number 103
by Viande de Vache
Summary: Sakura Mikan's peaceful, independent, high school life is disrupted when her new mysterious neighbor ends up living with her. Wait. Ends up living with her..?


Hey guys! So, it's me again! To all those who don't know me, hello to you guys, too. Hahaha!

I know what some of you guys are thinking, "What? A new story?! But you take years to update one chapter!"

I know, I know.

Personally, I thought that _Reunion of a Lifetime_ would be the second and my last fanfic forever, and this was supposed to be a one-shot extra for it, but I was like, screw it. Let's do this.

Hope you guys would continue to support me and my stories!

* * *

(Chapter One: Double Neighbor)

"Hyuuga Natsume? No, that name doesn't ring a bell."

I am surprised. My best friend, Imai Hotaru, who practically knows the whole student body of Gakuen Alice, doesn't even know who this guy is. Was he lying to me when he said that he is a student here? Am I being tricked into being part of something extremely dangerous? He did look a little shady. Should I just report him to the police? No! Then my grandfather will-

"Strange," Hotaru interrupts my train of thoughts, which was almost about to hit a brick wall. "You're not the type to be interested in boys. What's gotten into you?"

I start to panic. "Nothing!" Damn, I said that way too loud. She raises her eyebrows in suspicion. "He's just someone who I happened to run into! I haven't seen or heard about him before, so I thought you'd know."

She was about to ask more, but then Narumi-sensei, our homeroom teacher, comes in. As he makes his morning announcements, I stare out the window and my mind wanders. I mentally high-five myself. Technically, I wasn't lying. I didn't say _when_ I ran into him.

And how many times. Since this morning.

"... Hyuuga Natsume."

The name brings me back to reality. I look straight ahead immediately, and my eyes widen. My brain stops working.

Who is _that?_

"Please treat me well," He bows politely to the class.

Squeals erupt from girls all over. Even the boys seem excited that they have a new male classmate. I catch Hotaru looking at me from rows up front from the side of my sight. Only I can't process any of that right now, other than the fact that...

That _isn't_ Hyuuga Natsume.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down," Narumi-sensei says loudly, laughing lightheartedly. "Hyuuga-kun just moved here a few days ago, that's why he missed the first week of the school year. I hope everyone could be friends with him,"

That isn't Hyuuga Natsume.

That isn't Hyuuga Natsume?

Then I realize something.

I look to the seat to my right.

It's empty.

It's the _only_ empty seat in class.

 _Oh, shi-_

"Hyuuga-kun, you could sit over there at that empty seat in the last row, near the window." He bows to say thank you and starts approaching me. Girls stare as he passes by, and I swear you could almost see hearts in their eyes. As he finally reaches his seat, I hide under my hair. I have no idea why, but I feel like I should. He doesn't seem to notice.

Stealth.

Narumi-sensei claps his hands in satisfaction. "And since we have a new friend, first period is self-study! Take this time to get to know him," Cheers echo across the classroom. "Bye, children!" He dances out the doors.

Within seconds, his seat is surrounded by our classmates. They bombard him excitedly with questions like:

"Where are you from?"

"What's the name of your old school?"

"Why'd you transfer schools?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Kyaa~"

"Are you athletic?"

"Do you do sports?"

"Will you be joining any clubs?"

I have to get out of here. I need to calm myself down and process my thoughts. I took this diversion as my chance to leave the classroom. I stand up abruptly, causing me to gain a little attention from some of them. Unfortunately, the new guy is one of them. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh, you are-"

I cut him off when I call out for some help. "Hotaru, I'm going to the restroom!"

I panic and run out of the classroom.

* * *

"He looked so dumbfounded," Hotaru says, slightly amused as she sits down beside me. We were at our secret hiding place, the rooftop of the school. I hide my face in between my knees. I was still so confused. She pulls out a single strand of my hair, making me flinch and face her. She blows it away into the wind. She looks at me.

"You've got some explaining to do,"

Imai Hotaru is my best friend, and has been for the past seven years. I could never hide anything from her.

I sigh, and begin my story.

"Yesterday afternoon, when I was walking home from the supermarket..."

* * *

 _"Yes, Grandfather. I'm still fine! If I could handle last year peacefully with no problems, I could handle this year, too!" I say confidently._

 _I hear him sigh under his breath. "Well, if you say so. Call me if you need anything. No matter the time."_

 _I laugh. "Of course. I'm in front of the apartment now. I'll see you soon. Love you!"_

 _"Take care of yourself, child!"_

 _"I will!"_

 _As I am just about to press the "End Call" button, I hear him shout, "You're not messing around some boy, are you?!"_

 _"Like that's even possible, Grandpa. Always the worrywart,"_

 _He shouts again. "You better listen to me!"_

 _"Alright, alright!" I put my phone in my pocket and look for my keys as I walk towards my door. I notice some boxes being places in front of the apartment door right next to mine. The perks of living on the first floor. Someone is finally moving in, I think to myself. Better greet my new neighbor soon._

 _I turn the key and go inside, excited to make food for myself. Curry!_

 _As I ready my plate, I stare at my spacious, clean studio apartment. I smile. It took a lot of convincing to get my grandfather to allow me to live in the city, so I could go to the same school as Hotaru. My grandfather was dying to come live with me, but I guess he needed to take care of the farm business back home._

 _It also doesn't hurt to add that my uncle is the headmaster of the school._

 _But I like to keep that weighty fact to myself._

 _Suddenly, I hear a loud bang next door._

 _Isn't that the new neighbor's apartment?_

 _I turn my stove off, and rush over. The door is closed, but I see water leaking out. I panic and bang on the door._

 _"Hello? Are you alright?"_

 _Seconds later, a tall teenage boy around my age, with unkempt hair and fogged up eyeglasses, opens the door. I notice his half-drenched sweatshirt and pants._

 _I look at him, concerned. "Did something happen in there?"_

 _"It was just a leak," he started, obviously still under shock._ _"I tried to do something about it, but it just exploded." He noticed I haven't quite understood his situation. His anger escalates. "_ _The damn water pipes! Motherfu-"_

 _I cancel out the word in my head as I stare over into his apartment. It's flooded with rusty water. We stand there for several seconds, with me just listening to him say a rainbow of unpleasant words. I feel my head start to ache._

 _"I'll call the landlord."_

 _The landlady is a cute, mid-50s widowed woman, who lives with her five-year-old granddaughter in mansion a few houses down the apartment._

 _... And who is also about to leave the country._

 _"I'm begging you, please address this issue immediately!" He pleads, as he tries to stop her from getting into the taxi cab._

 _She sighs, and stops. "I understand, and as I've been telling you, I've already called the maintenance to fix up your apartment."_

 _"But, Mrs. Landlady, he just moved in." I say._

 _"And I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," She replies. In my opinion, she doesn't seem very sorry. Just in a hurry. "But at this point, there is no other option than to stay over at a friend's house for now. So, if you would please excuse me," She gets into cab, trying to calm down her whining granddaughter._

 _"Could you at least tell me how long it would take?"_

 _She ponders for a second. "A month, maybe? Maybe two? Don't worry, son. I'll be back by then!_ _" She gets into the cab and drives away._

 _The teenage boy stares at the disappearing car, stupefied. He clenches his fists, and looks down. I felt so bad, I just couldn't leave him like that._

 _"Let's get you changed. You might catch a cold in those,"_

 _I tap him lightly on the shoulder. He relaxes his muscles, but does not look at me._

 _"... Why don't you stay over at my place?"_

 _I should have understood the gravity of my words._

* * *

 _"Thank you for letting me use the bath," he says as we sit down on the floor, about to eat the curry I made. I_ _t is dead quiet. I look over at him, looking down. He is clearly still very upset._

 _"It's a little undercooked, but.. do you want seconds?" I offer, as I look over at his almost empty bowl of rice. He extends it out, and scoop him up new rice. He takes without saying a word. The steam of the rice fog up his glasses, but he does not seem to mind._

 _I try my best to break the ice. "I once had a similar situation when I first moved in last year," I say. "There was this hole in my window screen - that has gone unnoticed for who knows how long - and I had mosquito bites all around for weeks. It was the worst around my legs. I just couldn't kill them all, you know? It's a good thing the rent is cheap!" I laugh, remembering how embarrassed I was. I gain no reaction from him. My laugh fades, and once again we're stuck breathing awkward air._

 _"So..." I trail off, not wanting to give up. "Where are you from?"_

 _He stops chewing. "No," he shakes his head, and swallows. "We're not doing that kind of talk."_

 _"What kind of talk?" A little alarmed by his tone._

 _He doesn't reply. Instead he says, "Thank you for the meal." He puts his chopsticks down, stands up, walks out the door. I watch it close slowly. What just happened? I ask myself. I sigh, thinking that he's still just distraught about his apartment. I pick up the dishes and and go to the sink._

 _Maybe I was being too friendly?_

 _Or insensitive?_

 _Or am I reading too much into it?_

 _Maybe that's how he really is._

 _Or maybe he doesn't like me?_

 _Because I was being too friendly?_

 _Or insensitive?_

 _I shake my head as I feel like I might go crazy. Just as I am putting the last plate into the dish hanger, my doorbell rings. I dry my hands on my t-shirt and open the door. I am surprised to see who it is._

 _"Took you long enough, these things are heavy. Excuse me," he says._

 _Mr. Next Door Neighbor walks right past me and steps in, with a large duffel bag and a box. He sets them down, and opens the box. "Thank goodness you have a pretty sweet television," he comments, as he takes what is in the box._

 _A playstation?_

 _"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" I ask, irritated, noticing that I have been letting him do anything he wanted for the past thirty seconds._

 _He stares idly at me. "Well, I can't just leave these outside." He then goes on about how he almost forgot that they were there._

 _I interrupt. "I get that, but why my place?"_

 _"Didn't you say I could stay over?" He asks. My eyes widen._

 _This got way out of hand, real fast._

 _"Y-yeah," I say, uncomfortably. "... For dinner."_

 _I say that last part softly. He freezes. He stays like that for awhile. Clearly, he heard me. I try to look at his expression, but his bangs and glasses are covering his eyes. I blink - though I am not sure how long - because suddenly, he is by the entrance, carrying all his stuff._

 _"Thank you very much for those few seconds of hospitality," He bows quickly and walks out._

 _"W-wait! Where will you go?" I shout, running after him._

 _He stops on his tracks. "I'll figure something out."_

 _"Like a hotel?"_

 _"I've already paid for the security deposit for this place," he says, with some mixed emotions. "It was all I had."_

 _"No friends?" I ask hopefully, as I feel my heart start to break._

 _He scoffs. "Not in this city,"_

 _I feel an internal conflict stir in me. I know I shouldn't let a boy live with me - let alone a stranger - but, he doesn't seem like he'll do any real harm, right? I mean, come on, He's around my age. He looks like a good, studious kind of kid. Right? Someone who wouldn't try to pull any funny business. Right?_

 _Right?_

* * *

 _I establish a line across the room as he silently watches me._

 _"Okay," I cut the masking tape and set it down. "If you're going to be living here for awhile, we're going to need to establish some rules."_

 _He nods. I take a deep breath. "We take turns tidying up the room, washing dishes, and making dinner. I-" I stop myself. "Wait, do you even know how to cook?" I ask him._

 _"A little," He says._

 _"How about using the washing machine? Sorting out clothes?"_

 _"A foreign concept," he replies, pushing his glasses up._

 _I sigh. I can't back down from this. "Okay, you can leave those things to me for now." I gesture towards the outer part of the line. "That, is your side of the room," I gesture inwards. "And this is mine. You stay on your side, I stay on mine."_

 _He looks around the room. Something seems to catch his eye. "Uniform," he mumbles. "You go to Gakuen Alice?"_

 _"Yeah," I say, as I open my closet to get the futons ready._

 _"I guess I'll see you around, then." He replies._

 _I freeze. The futons drop to the floor. "You're a student there? I've never seen you before!"_

 _Is he an upperclassman? Or an underclassman?_

 _"Well, you'll be seeing me here plenty."_

 _I gasp. I just realized something. "I don't even know your name!"  
_

 _"Hyuuga Natsume," he says. "But you should probably call me Natsume, at least while we're not at school."_

 _I smile. I knew he was a decent and considerate guy, even though he can be very mysterious sometimes._ _And moody._

 _"I am-"_

 _"Into childish underwear,"_

 _"Excuse me?" I say, appalled._

 _"You like polka dot patterned underwear," he says, with a tone of slight amusement. I turn around mechanically, and there it is._

 _For all the world to see._

 _"Aren't they a little too childish for your age?"_

 _I pick up his futon and throw it at his face with all my strength, my face red from embarrassment. "Pervert!"_

 _"Hey, hey." He raises his arm up defensively and fixes his glasses. "I'm not the one who left my apartment open for free admission."_

 _"J-just!" I scream as I slide the closet door shut. "Just stay on your side of the room!"  
_

 _With that, I spread my futon and cover myself head to toe under my blanket of security._

* * *

"And he was out the door before I even woke up," I end.

"And now, he's here." Hotaru says, not even distressed by the length of my story.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Why? Do you have anyone else to talk to about this?"

I sigh. "But that can't be the same guy," I feel like I'm trying to convince myself.

"Why not?"

"They don't look the same." I reason.

"How big are his eyeglasses?" She asks.

"Like those circular geeky glasses big. They were always somehow fogged up, too."

"Hair color?"

"I guess both black? But we were indoors-"

"Height?"

"Around the same? But-"

"Wait,"

"What?" I ask.

"The bell's about to ring,"

I roll my eyes and stand up. "Now I really have to use the restroom."

"I'm not waiting for you." I nod as she walks back to the classroom.

I step out of the washroom, and I see the back of someone familiar walking in front of me. I panic, and attempt to tip-toe back into the restroom.

"But you just got out of there," That certain person says from a distance. I peek over my shoulder. He is walking over to me, looking concerned. "Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the clinic?"

"Cut the good boy crap act. I'm not buying it," I shrug, rolling my eyes.

But underneath that calm demeanor, I'm a wreck.

I imagine a smirk forming on his lips. "I don't know where it is, anyways."

 _Screw this. I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all._ I take a deep breath, and turn around. Unfortunately for me, I lose balance and I stagger a bit. He chuckles at my actions. I blush. He notices. He bends down and levels his face to mine. I never noticed until now how deep his red eyes were.

"Oh, oh. What's this? A little flustered, aren't we."

Irritation replaces embarrassment. Sort of. "Are you really Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Are you an idiot? How else could I have recognized you?"

He comes closer, and whispers in my ear.

"... Miss Polka Dot Panties." My face is probably as red as a tomato. He laughs. "Does that confirm it?"

I push him away. "You better know better than to tell anyone about-"

"What? About your childish underwear?"

I run back towards the classroom, not even bothering to answer him.

"Wait, Polka Dots!" I hear him call out to me, amused.

* * *

When I get back to the classroom, three girls are standing by the entrance. I try to enter, but they stop me abruptly. They glare at me.

Great.

One week into the school year, and I've already made some trouble.

"How do you know Hyuuga-kun?" Shouda Sumire, probably the so-called leader of the group, asks me with a intimidating tone.

"I don't." I say as calmly as possible. They don't seem convinced.

"Don't what?" A voice is heard from behind me.

Shouda-san's expression quickly changes. "N-nothing!" Her little group follows accordingly. She smiles at Hyuuga-kun. "We were just having a friendly conversation with-"

The bell rings, and we rush to get to our seats. Jinno-sensei enters the classroom and resumes lessons. It was all peaceful until I hear the person beside call me.

"Hey, I don't have any textbooks yet." He leans over his desk, giving me a wonderful view of his face profile. "Share with me,"

I sigh, and gesture him to connect our desks, trying my best to ignore the hate stares I'm currently receiving. As if Jinno-sensei giving math lessons wasn't despairing enough. He gets settled in, and turns to me.

He whispers. "Even with after all that's happened, I realized I never got to know for your name."

Oh, I guess I never got the chance to introduce myself.

Sakura Mikan. 16 years old. Junior high school student.

Living in the same apartment as this uncool and plain guy.

Who, is apparently the newest ikemen of Gakuen Alice.

Hyuuga Natsume.

"I guess I'll just stick with calling you Polka Dots,"

Well, there goes my hopes of having a peaceful high school life.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

LOL, imagine if it said:

Nogi Ruka. 16 years old. Junior high school student.

Hahaha! While I'm not completely against the idea of it (in fact, it strangely got my heart racing in excitement), I'm sticking to my forever favorite pairing.

I know there may be some similarities to some mangas you've read around, and I don't blame you for thinking that. Because I totally agree. Have you guys ever read _Good Morning Call?_ Well, I have loved that manga for a very, very long time. And its sequel, _Good Morning Kiss_ hasn't updated in years, and I'm very frustrated about that. Even _L-DK_ can't make me forget!

You may be thinking, "But aren't you just like that?"

Hey, at least I'm doing my best to fix that now! So anyways, I wrote this story out of my frustrations about the manga.

I'm just so sad that maybe they dropped the publishing or the translating of this manga.

But at least I made something out of it! So, tell me what you guys think!

Leave me some words on the review section below!


End file.
